


Sled

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug lazily watches Bilbo play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for tommys-smile’s “bilbo sleds down the mountains of coins playing like a child while smaug just watches amused. but then maybe bilbo falls and hurts himself? or smaug loses him within the coins? and then all the fluff and comfort! [and maybe more licking?” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Hobbits are odd creatures.

Or perhaps dragons are. Smaug’s been told enough that dwarves, elves, and even humans, are much the same way: they rise with the sun and fall with the moon. Bilbo can only sleep for a dozen hours at a time, and then he needs to _move_ , even though Smaug would be quite content to snooze for a century.

He’d miss all his time with his little hobbit then, of course. And that simply won’t do. So he does his best to adapt to his mortal lover, dozing here and there, but largely awake, soaking in as much _Bilbo_ time as he can. Even when they aren’t touching, tasting, hearing one another, Smaug keeps track of Bilbo’s scent and enjoys watching him move about. He seems to delight in Smaug’s hoard for entirely different reasons, even after it’s been depleted by all of Bilbo’s ‘friends.’

Smaug has been able to keep _Bilbo_ himself, which is more than worth the meager trinkets they had to part with to please Bilbo enough to stay. Now it’s just _the two of them_ , in their ‘newly purchased’ home, and Smaug is free to stretch himself through the towering hall and watch Bilbo frolic through what gold is left. He seems to find particular joy in climbing the tallest hills and rolling straight down them, laughing on the way. He says it makes him think of _the Shire_ , when he did the same in greenery, wiping grass stains off his knees. Before he grew up into a _proper hobbit_ , anyway. But Smaug imagines _proper hobbits_ don’t generally run off with dragons. 

Even when Smaug shuts his eyes, he can sense Bilbo not too far away. He luxuriates in Bilbo’s faint, unique and pleasing scent, and the honeyed laughter that spills out as he falls. The coins clatter about him like billions of little stars, displaced by a greater god. Smoke wafts out of Smaug’s nostrils with his contented purr; it’s so _good_ to hear his mate _happy_.

But then a startled cry punctures the air, and louder trinkets clamour against one another. Smaug wrenches his eyes open immediately, head lurching off the ground. His long neck takes in the entire hall, swerving about to catch every nook and cranny, but there is no Bilbo to be found. A flicker of panic twists along Smaug’s curved spine. He hasn’t felt such anxiety in a long, long time. The only downside to love is that it makes him _vulnerable_ again, and he doesn’t know how to quench the tightness in his throat.

He calls, “Bilbo?” His powerful voice ricochets off the walls, booming around pillars. He doesn’t know what to do; he can’t rake through the treasure lest he risk harming Bilbo with his claws. He can’t blow it all away, lest he send hard metal into his lover’s delicate skin. Louder, just short of fire, he roars, “BILBO?”

A tiny head pops out of the mound nearest him. Bilbo splutters, spitting out a raw diamond and shaking a gold chain out of his hair. With a pained whimper, he pushes his arms out and tries to crawl away. He’s only made it out to the waist by the time Smaug dips down to help, carefully gathering Bilbo up into his palm. 

He brings Bilbo over to where he lies, dropping Bilbo down into the circle of his tail and huffing, “That’s quite enough for today.”

Bilbo dons a sheepish smile. He mumbles, “Sorry to worry you,” and places a warm peck to Smaug’s jaw. Smaug’s annoyance instantly flickers away: he can never truly be mad at his mate. Bilbo starts to say, “I suppose it was too hi—” but then he breaks off in a yawn. Smaug grins, quite content to sleep instead. Bilbo grins wider and snuggles against him, no longer fazed by the blistering heat. Dragon’s fire is long since in his veins. 

Smaug closes his eyes, content to fill all five senses with his Bilbo: together, like they belong.


End file.
